Can you Belive Me If I Told You
by SeXi ByTcH
Summary: They only wanted to have a good relationships, but whats happenes when people are looking at thier girlsfriends?
1. Default Chapter

One warm day in London two girls came out of their house and walked down the streets with their parent. The two girls, Faye and Jennifer, were walking in front of their parent. They were not sister or cousins, they were best friends who grew up together. They just recently moved to London from New York in the US. "How do you think this year is going to be?" Faye asked showing the nervousness in her voice. "I don't know. Maybe better then our other schools, I hope." Jen said laughing. "Yea your right. And maybe I could get you a date..?" Faye joked. They reached Kings Cross and went to platform 9 ¾ to get to the Hogwarts train. When they reached the platform Jen and Faye ran into the wall, without anyone watching, and came out the other side. "What a rush." Joked Jen. Jen, Faye, and their parents stopped before they walked onto the train. "We'll miss you bunches" Jen said giving her Mother and Father a hug. "Yea, I'll miss you a lot." Faye said hugging her father and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Time to go, Bye mum, dad." Jen and Faye said at the same time. They waved to their parents and walked towards the train. While they walked many people stared their way. They were all looking at Faye. She was tall and had brown hair that went down to the small of her back and ended in small wavy curls, brown eyes, and was very slim. She was popular in every other school they had attended, and Jen knew it. Jen, on the other hand, was medium in height, blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and a slim body. She was nothing like Faye though. She never got the attention that Faye got. Sure she used to get jealous, but she got over it. They both were very athletic and couldn't wait for Quidditch tryouts. They also were inseparable. Where Faye was, Jen was. "Faye, every guy is looking at you. Your looks never fail, do they?" Jen asked. "Never, but I'm more interested in finding someone for you." Faye "Fine, but it might not work. I'm not as pretty as you, and you know it. It's gonna be hard." She said frowning. "Don't worry. Hey look, how about him?" she said eyeing a tall boy with Silver blonde hair, and cold gray eyes. "One word. Never. He is NEVER gonna want to go out with ME!" she laughed and went onto the train. Neither of them noticed that the boy was looking at them. He followed them onto the train with his stupid sidekicks behind him. "Leave me alone, you stupid gits." He said to them, and they left his alone.  
  
"Harry, did you see those girls? They were hot." Ron said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Yea I saw them. And yea they did look hot, but I'm not into that stuff, you know that." He said as they went onto the train. "Can you please no talk about girls with me?" Hermione asked walking behind them. "Oh, yea. No problem, we JUST finished that conversation." Harry said opening the door to the compartment. "OH, sorry. I thought this was an empty compartment. We-" Harry said when he opened the door and saw the two girls from before in there. "Oh, no it's fine. We have plenty of room." Faye said picking up the sweatshirt she had put onto the seat next to her and got up. "Hi, I'm Faye, Faye Anderson. And this is my friend-" she said shaking their hands, but Jen spoke for herself. "I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Marshell. You can call me Jen." She said shaking their hands. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter. Nice to met you." Hermione said sitting down next to Harry, who sat next to Faye. "Are you new here?" Ron asked Jen. "Umm. Yea we just moved here from The US. We're going into out sixth year. How about you three? What year are you going into?" she asked looking at all of them. "We're going into our sixth year also. Are you interested in Quidditch?" Harry asked. "Oh, yes. We can't wait. We played on a team in the US. It wasn't anything special, but we were pretty good. Not to brag or anything, but we both got special awards for being the best on the team. How about you, any good." She asked smiling. "Yes, I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor team. That's the house we are in." Harry said smiling at the thought of playing again. "Yea, I'm the Gryffinfor's chaser." Ron said pulling a chocolate frog from his pocket. "Would anyone like one?" he asked. They all nodded 'no' so he ate one. "What do you two play?" Harry asked shaking his head. "I was a beater, she was a chaser and a beater. She could really play any position." Faye said smiling at Jen, who was mouthing to her to stop, but she didn't listen. "Really, you can play any position?" Harry asked. "Yea, why?" Jen asked. "I'm the Gryffindor team caption, and looking for new people. So if you get sorted into Gryffindor, I see if I can get both of you on the team." He said. "Thanks. Umm... Hermione, your so quiet, what's up?" Faye asked. "What.. Oh, I was just reading. I always read." Hermione said. 


	2. Angery Rises

Draco walked down the hall trying to find the two girls he had saw before. 'Damn, They looked really hot. The blonde one was innocent, maybe I'll try her?' he thought opening a compartment door. He found their compartment. "Ahh, Weasly, Potter, and Ohh, little Mudblood, Making new friend are we. And your not going to introduce me?" he asked sarcastically. Faye gave Jen a look saying 'There he is', but she already stood but. "You really had no right to call Hermione a Mudblood. She didn't even do anything to you." She said staring at him. "Before we get into a fight here, I'm Faye Anderson, and this is Jennifer Marshell, and you are?" Faye asked. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said grinning. "Well now that we all know each other, YOU can walk you pathetic ass out of our compartment." Jen said pointing towards the door as everyone else in the compartment were cheering her on. "As you wish Jenny." He said and turned to walk out. "NEVER CALL ME JENNY, MALFOY." She yelled as he shut the door. "Whoa, Jen, what was that?" Faye asked. "Thanks, Jen. Malfoys just s stupid git. He has been calling me that since my second year." Hermione told her. "Oh. Well he still had no right to say that." She said her face losing it's red color. "Ron, I think we found someone who has a temper almost as big as yours, No offence Jen." Harry said "None Taken" Jen said leaning her head on the back on her chair. 


	3. Authors Note

I AM GOING TO REPOST THIS STORY AS: TITLE: A LITTLE THING I CALL JEALOUSY.  
  
I AM GOING TO DO THIS BECAUSE SOMEONE REVIEWED TO ME SAYING THAT I WOULD GET MORE REVIEWER IF I SPACED KK 


End file.
